terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Necra
The Necra is a Post-Moon Lord boss that can be fought before activating War Mode that is summoned by making vile/vicious powder and using it in water. When summoned, she will spawn in the water the powder was used in, float up into the air for a few seconds, and then the fight will commence. Stats * 73,400/79,600 *25 defense *25/45 damage (The Necra herself) *12/17 damage (Her magic attacks) *Immune to: Confused Attacks *Summons a small amount of Eater of Souls or Crimeras *Shoots a stream of cursed flames or ichor *Creates a couple illusions of herself that act like the Brain of Cthulhu's illusions in expert mode *Shoot at the player with a demon or tendon bow, using cursed arrows or ichor arrows respectively *Slams herself into the ground like a biome mimic would, in expert mode a row of Corruption/Crimson thorns will come out of the ground for a few seconds when she does this *In expert mode she will attempt to ram the player Battle When the battle starts, The Necra starts by randomly choosing one of her attacks to use against the player as she teleports somewhere above the player. During the battle she will repeat this, getting more harder and faster with her attacks as her health lowers. Drops *80 - 90 Gold coins (100%) *30 - 35 Corrupt / Crimson Seeds (100%) *10 - 15 Vile / Vicious powder (100%) *The Necra Treasure Bag (100%, Expert Mode only) *Staff of The Necra (2% Normal/5% Expert) Only one of the following will drop: *Terra Blade (20%) *Drill Containment Unit (20%) *Greedy Ring (20%) *Eater's Bone / Bone Rattle (20%) *Ankh Shield (20%) Appearance The Necra appears to be a human with short, dark maroon hair and purple or red eyes, representing the Corruption or Crimson respectively. She has pale skin and she is about the same size as the player. She appears to be wearing a red, long sleeve shirt with dark purple pants and red and purple boots. She also appears to be wearing a mysterious cloak or crimson cape. Quotes *"Greetings human, prepare to meet your fate!" (When summoned) *"Ugh why did you summon me here?!" (Replaces the quote above when summoned in The Hallow) *"Oooo I like this place!" (Replaces the normal summoning quote when summoned in a Corruption/Crimson biome) *"Brrrr Its cold here..." (Replaces the normal summoning message when summoned in an Ice biome, this cancels out if the ice biome is corrupted, crimsoned, or hallowed) *"I will get you next time! (When defeated for the first time) *"No! I've been defeated again!" (When defeated for a second time) *"Wasn't it enough to kill me two times already?" (When defeated anytime after the second defeat) *"Pick on someone your own size!" (When defeated while the player is in War Mode) *"I want a harder fight than THAT." (If the player attempts to summon her before defeating the Moon Lord) *"Do you really wanna get destroyed in an instant?" (If the player attempts to summon her before defeating the Wall of Flesh) *"Why are THEY here?" (When she is summoned while another boss is alive/visa versa) *"Are you having some party with everyone?!" (When summoned while at least three bosses are alive/visa versa) *"Haha that's what you get for fighting them as well!" (When the player dies from another boss that is alive during the fight) *"Oooo a party! Time to crash it!" (When summoned while a party is active) *"Ahahaha! Good show!" (If the player dies from something other than her or her attacks during her fight) *"Pfffft nice try, but your clearly no match for me!" (If the player dies from something other than her or her attacks during her fight) *"I am once again the victor!" (When the player dies) *"Just give up, you have no hope in defeating me!" (If summoned after the player dies during her battle and then dies again) *"What kind of foolery was that!?" (If killed in less than 10 seconds) *"Your just cheating at this point!" (If killed in less than 1 second) *"Ha ha, your gonna get destroyed!" (If she is summoned when player has less than 500 health) *"Are you doing some no life crystals challenge?!" (If she is summoned while the player only has 100 health) *"It's your turn, my friends!" (When summoning Eater of Souls or Crimeras) *"Hey, I didn't invite them..." (When a naturally spawned Eater of Souls or Crimera attacks the player during the fight) *"Um, they aren't a part of my group, but okay?" (If a naturally spawned monster other than an Eater of Souls or Crimera attacks the player during the fight) *"Slimes?! Why?!" (If the slime rain occurs during her fight) *"Hey you aren't a part of this slimies!" (If the slime rain occurs during her fight) *"Did someone go and spread the Crimson on the Moon or something?!" (If she is being fought during a Blood Moon) *"Is the ground bleeding?" (If she is being fought during a Blood Moon) *"Is it night time already?" (If she is being fought during a Solar Eclipse) *"Why is it so dark?!" (If she is being fought during a Solar Eclipse) *"Shoo, shoo, get out of here, you aren't part of this fight!" (If a NPC attacks her or the Eater of Souls/Crimeras during her fight) *"Good luck finding the real me!" (When summoning her illusions) *"Huh, that cape of yours looks familiar..." (If the player is wearing a mysterious cloak or crimson cape during her fight) *"What kind of mask is that?!" (If the player is wearing a boss mask during her fight) *"Wait a second, are those The Twins fighting for you?" (If the player is using an Optic Staff during her fight) *"Hey! That's my staff!" (If the player uses a Staff of The Necra during her battle) *"No! Give me back my minions!" (If the player uses a Staff of The Necra on the Eater of Souls/Crimeras she summons during the fight) Tips (If she ends up in the game): *Homing attacks (She is a small target, and might be tough to hit) *Strategies that can be used for the Lunatic Cultist (She doesn't move around as much as the Lunatic Cultist does, but she does have a similar size) *Use Ichor or Cursed Flames (She does use those in some of her attacks, but she isn't immune to them, same goes for any other debuff except for confused) Trivia *All the items that have a 20% chance of being dropped are items that are hard to obtain or craft in the game. *The quote "Hey you aren't a part of this slimies!" Is a reference to the youtuber HappyDays. *The Necra was based off of a concept for an idea of a character who would purposely spread the Corruption or Crimson created by the author of this article. *The Necra appears to be female. *The music that plays during the fight is Boss 4 *The name Necra came from Necro, meaning death. *The name Necra also came from Necroa, which is the name of the Necroa Virus from Plague Inc. *This is ImARandonGamer's first page. Feedback is welcomed. Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:Post-moon lord